In modern communication, people effectively utilize a radio spectrum by using spectrum management, for example, people divide the spectrums into a licensed spectrum and an unlicensed spectrum. The unlicensed spectrum includes a frequency band that is used for an industrial, scientific, and medical (Industrial, scientific and medical, ISM for short) device.
With rapid development of a packet service and an intelligent terminal, a high speed service with a large data volume has an increasing requirement for a spectrum. A Long Term Evolution (long term evolution, LTE for short) system of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (the 3rd generation partnership project, 3GPP for short) may be applied to the unlicensed spectrum, so as to effectively utilize an unlicensed spectrum resource, and improve available spectrum bandwidth of an LTE user.
However, the unlicensed spectrum is shared by many users, and these users may belong to different radio access technologies (radio access technology, RAT for short), such as radar, LTE, wireless fidelity (Wireless Fidelity, WiFi for short), and Bluetooth (bluetooth). As a result, LTE cannot determine whether the LTE user is interfered by another communications system device in a process in which the LTE user uses the unlicensed spectrum.